


Adventures of a Mer-Chaser: Claiming Ravyn Imyan

by DirtyScrolls



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Brothels, Corporal Punishment, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dunmer (Elder Scrolls), Exploitation, Fantastic Racism, Forced Prostitution, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Nipple Piercings, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Nords (Elder Scrolls), Paddling, Punishment, Rape, Riding Crops, Sequel, and only one nipple piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyScrolls/pseuds/DirtyScrolls
Summary: Ravyn Imyan’s punishment for the attempted murder of the Dragonborn is completed.
Relationships: Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Ravyn Imyan, Three Original Male Nord Characters/Ravyn Imyan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: Adventures of a Mer-Chaser: The Dragonborn and Ravyn Imyan





	Adventures of a Mer-Chaser: Claiming Ravyn Imyan

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to “Selling Ravyn Imyan”, so you might want to read that one first. You might enjoy the other stories in my Ravyn Imyan collection, if you have not already read them.
> 
> As always, please carefully read the tags, and please skip the story if it isn’t your thing or you think you might be upset by it. I write for my own entertainment, and for others to enjoy, not to bother people. 
> 
> If you have comments or constructive suggestions, I always appreciate that.
> 
> I want to thank regular commenter "J" for suggesting a piercing, awhile ago.
> 
> Also, and I forgot to add this earlier, "ImLikeALightSwitch" should remember not to read and drive.

Ravyn Imyan’s pretty red gaze followed the green-eyed Nord boy as he approached the chest of “special” items provided by the brothel. In the bright warm light from the wall-sconces, Kordin could see a sheen of sweat on his silky skinned, nicely-defined back. His hair was messy from the clients’ attentions to it.

The two other boys crowded around their comrade by the chest and began rummaging.

Kordin smiled to himself, wondering what the three young men would choose to inflict on their lovely, tied-up Elven whore next.

“Here’s that paddle you wanted,” Green Eyes said to Tall Blond, handing him the thin, leather-bound item. 

“What’s this?” asked Short Blond, holding up a glass dildo of unusual girth.

“What’d’ya mean? It’s a fake cock, ice-brain.”

“Fucking big,” marveled Tall Blond.

“Think it’ll fit in his hot ass? It’s bigger than yours,” teased Green Eyes.

Tall Blond laughed, in good spirits.

“It’s fucking huge. Be fun to watch him try and take it,” he said, still going through the things in the chest. “Here’s more oil. Whoa, and look at this crop. It’ll welt his ass up nicely.”

Short Blond smiled.

The three boys took their finds back to the bed.

“Think you can take this?” Tall Blond asked Imyan, holding up the big glass dildo.

Imyan closed his eyes for a moment, as if to calm himself. He spoke in a put-on apprehensive voice.

“I-I don’t know, sera. It’s very large.”

“Oh,” said Short Blond, “but you’ve been such a good slut so far, I’m sure you’ll manage.” 

Tall Blond coated the dildo in oil. Meanwhile Short Blond spread Imyan’s cheeks and began to massage his freshly-fucked hole with his fingers.

“Look how red he is here,” he remarked to Tall Blond. “You really stretched him good. Hole is still dripping, too.”

“Yeah, and he was fucking tight. Weren’t you, elf? Always knew grey-skins would be tight hot little things.”

“Imagine how tight a Wood Elf guy would be,” Short Blond put in.

“Maybe they’ll have one here when it’s your birthday.”

“Gods, that’d be sweet.”

“Think he’s ready?” asked Tall Blond, having finished slicking the toy.

“He’s probably always ready,” smirked Short Blond.

Tall Blond moved to grab Imyan’s loose hair.

“You ready, pretty elf?”

“I d-don’t know...”

The boy let his hair go and stroked his sharp, shaven cheek.

“You’re such a sweet grey slut. I’m sure you’ll have no problem.”

The boy began feeding the glass cock into Imyan’s thoroughly-used asshole. Imyan groaned, a true groan of pain, from low down. The back of his neck and his gorgeous ears were red with shame. The three young humans laughed.

“You like that?” asked Tall Blond.

Green Eyes smiled as the dildo slid further into the oiled pucker.

“Oh, I think he does. If not, he will. Little harlot.”

Tall Blond began to fuck Imyan with the thick toy, slowly sliding it in and out of him, to more groans from the suffering Dunmer. Kordin wished he could see how red and stretched the hole was getting. 

The boys watched avidly as their comrade used the dildo on Imyan. They’d probably never seen anything like it before. Kordin envied them their fresh, curious minds.

Imyan arched and made low agonized sounds as he was fucked with the stiff toy, his legs kicking a bit. Short Blond grabbed him by the ankles and held him. While he did so, he used his thumbs to rub at Imyan’s elegant feet, which made the mer squirm.

“You can struggle again, if you like,” he said, laughing darkly, “But I doubt it’ll do you any good, pretty grey-skin.”

“Should we leave it in him while we beat him?” asked Tall Blond.

“Why is that even a question?” asked Short Blond. “Of course we should.”

The tall blond boy shoved the dildo in as far as it would go, causing Imyan to grunt loudly and his handsome body to jerk in shock.

“Can I do it?” Short Blond asked Tall Blond. “I wanna use the crop.”

“Divines, yes,” said Tall Blond. 

“Wonder what it’ll look like with his grey skin,” said Green Eyes.

“Beautiful, I bet,” Short Blond responded, stepping back from the bed, crop in hand.

The other boys moved out of his way, and he immediately struck Imyan across both ass-cheeks—once, twice, three, then four times. They weren’t marked any longer from the previous clients, due to the healing potions he’d used, but now, as the boy gleefully struck him, he took long vivid marks that turned pale and then red, the grey giving it a violet tinge. 

It did indeed look beautiful. He flinched each time he was hit. Kordin could not tell whether this was an act.

“Anyone want to paddle him?”

“Lemme do it,” said Tall Blond. 

He brought the implement down sharply on Imyan’s round ass, earning a loud cry. He made up in enthusiasm for what he lacked in experience, smacking Imyan’s fine buttocks repeatedly, covering the welted flesh in a delicate purple-red, getting gasps of pain from the mer. 

He moved down to striking his thighs after a few moments of marking up his cheeks. They twitched, kicked, and reddened nicely, the lean muscles straining. 

Kordin was fully hard, watching all this, but he restrained himself from opening his pants. There were drunk patrons milling around outside the room, making noise, and he had to make sure they didn’t enter and interrupt the three thus-far happy, clients. He’d take good care of his arousal later, at the end of Imyan’s night. 

As his friend returned to paddling Imyan’s sore ass, Tall Blond strolled toward the head of the bed and pulled the elf up by his hair to face him. He traced his lips, languidly, smiling. Then he used one of the rags to wipe the moisture from the previous fuck off his own cock. 

“I’m gonna take the grey-skin’s sweet mouth.”

He knelt next to him and pulled the Dunmer’s head toward his cock, which he used to slap the lush pursed lips.

“Open up, grey-skin, you fucking heard me.”

“Please,” Imyan rasped, and again it was unclear whether he was acting, though Kordin suspected he was, “Be gentle, sera. You’re big.”

“If you try hard to please me, I’ll try not to choke you. Now open those lips.”

Imyan obeyed and Tall Blond worked his prick into the luscious warm cavern more carefully than Kordin had expected, as if he did not really want to hurt the elf. Perhaps his previous climax had mellowed him. Still, he kept his fist curled tightly around Imyans’s dark hair. Imyan’s eyes glistened a little, perhaps a part of his act, perhaps a natural reaction to the large Nord cock methodically invading his hot little mouth.

Tall Blond pumped into Imyan’s mouth as the short one continued his indulgence in beating the beautiful mer. 

Imyan made slurping and gasping sounds, pleasing the man using him.

“You are a sweet grey thing, aren’t you?” Tall Blond teased, thrusting, cupping the back of Imyan’s head. “Such a sweet little man. Such a beauty.” He thrust again. “We are so lucky.”

“Up on your knees.”ordered Green Eyes. “I’m gonna see to that pretty cock.”

Imyan shifted onto his elbows and knees as best he could. His cock hung down soft. Green Eyes shook his head in feigned disappointment.

“Oh, he’s not even hard for us, poor thing,” he said, reaching under Imyan’s body for his genitals. “I’ll fix that.”

He began to cup Imyan’s balls, then caressed his flaccid shaft.

“Hand me that oil,” Green Eyes said to Short Blond, who was now stroking Imyan’s reddened buttocks and thighs, down to the soles of his feet.

Short Blond complied, and went back to his slow, hungry stroking, playing a little with the dildo stuck up the ex-assassin’s rear.

Meanwhile, Green Eyes warmed the oil by rubbing it between his hands, then reached for Imyan’s soft prick again, pulling it gently and thumbing the head to try to stimulate him. 

Imyan moaned around Tall Blond’s roughly-pumping cock. The boy’s hand remained in the elf’s hair.

“I wanna fuck him,” said Short Blond, suddenly. 

“Hope he isn’t too stretched,” said Green Eyes, his face contorting in pleasure as he railed Imyan’s slack mouth and pulled his hair.

Kordin tried not to be too distracted by just how erotic it was to hear them talk about Imyan throughout the night as if he were nothing but a beautiful object created for their use. His excitement was almost uncomfortable.

Short Blond pulled the dildo out too quickly, eliciting a long groan of agony from the cock-muffled Dunmer. A thick trail of oil ran down Imyan’s thigh and the backs of his balls, giving Green Eyes a little more lubrication to work with as he manipulated the mer’s sack and prick.

Short Blond knelt behind Imyan’s dripping, violated ass, and spread his cheeks, massaging them deeply with his strong hands, running his thumbs along the oily crack. Again, Kordin wished he could see just how red and stretched the man was now that he’d taken in the toy.

Fortunately, Short Blond saw fit to comment on just that.

“His rim is so fucking red, almost purple. Damn, and I think he can fit me right now, no preparation.”

“Try it,” said Green Eyes. 

Tall Blond grunted his own approval of this plan, then paused to breathe and, presumably, stop himself from filling Imyan’s delicious mouth with seed too soon. He ran his finger’s through the man’s hair, massaging his scalp, then stroked his flared ears.

“Such a good boy,” he said, almost too low to hear, as if he were talking to a favorite pet.

Imyan was still visibly red on his neck and ears. Kordin hoped this meant he was as humiliated as he had intended him to be, getting used just like one of the toys in the chest, by three young boys who only saw him only as a piece of tempting grey flesh. He hoped that such shame would be worse than the risk of death for the experienced assassin.

Short Blond began to insert his hard prick into the well-widened hole. Imyan gave a strong wince at the rough thrust. Short Blond gripped his hip with one hand and petted his back.

“Oh, you’re still tight enough for me,” he groaned, smiling, pumping out and then in again. “So good of you.”

Kordin wished he could hear the sound of the mer’s oiled hole taking in the boy’s thick cock--one of his favorite sounds on Nirn--but the patrons outside were laughing and talking too loudly. 

“How’s that feel?” Short Blond asked, though Imyan’s face was stuffed with his friend’s thrusting member.

The Dunmer could only moan around the obstruction in response.

Green Eyes was still fondling the grey whore’s prick, smearing oil all over it, massaging his balls, tugging at his lengthening shaft.

“I think we can make him like it,” he remarked, switching the angle of his hand. “I wanna see him spill.”

Short Blond’s motions caused Imyan’s prick to fuck into Green Eyes’s hand, and pushed his face further into Tall Blond’s crotch. Tall Blond tossed his head back in pleasure.

“I think I’m close,” he said in a rough breathy voice. 

Indeed, it turned out he was very close, as a second later his lovely young face screwed up as if in pain, and then he pulled out, a trail of semen still linking his tip to Imyan’s lush lips.

He stroked Imyan’s mouth almost tenderly, tweaked an ear, then sat on the side of the bed to watch his friends as they continue to use the elf. 

Short Blond shifted, thrust, seeming to find that sweet little place inside Ravyn Imyan, as the ex-assassin began to give out little groans of pleasure, and his cock thickened in Green Eyes’s determined grip. Short Blond held both his hips to keep him where he was.

“He’s nice and hot for it now,” Green Eyes said, smiling.

“Good,” said Short Blond huskily, burying himself in the mer, pulling out almost to the head, then burying himself in the round ass again, then again, again, hitting the same magic place inside, if Imyan’s noises were any indication.

“Always wanted a sweet grey-skin like you,” Short Blond said, speeding up, forcing Imyan’s erect prick into his friend’s hand. Imyan’s face was hard, tight, as if he could hardly bear everything that was happening to him. “Maybe one day we can get that lovely little warrior back in Whiterun. Maybe he’d like it, too.”

Kordin smirked to himself, already knowing how much Athis did, in fact, enjoy taking cock, especially if you were rough with him.

Tall Blond ran his hands through Imyan’s hair and explored his sharp ears. 

“What if I lick him here?” he asked no one in particular, indicating one pretty ear.

“Try it,” said Green Eyes, stroking Imyan faster in rhythm with the short boy’s thrusts from behind.

Tall Blond bent to lick a stripe up Imyan’s pointed ear. Imyan could not help but let out another sound of pleasure, higher this time. Obviously happy with this reaction, the tall boy continued to lap and slurp at the gorgeous Elven ear.

The shortest boy thrust firmly one last time, and gave a cry that was almost a yelp as he came inside the night’s prize. 

He pulled out of Imyan with a satisfied sound.

“Damn, he’s wonderful,” he said, sighing, patting the Dunmer’s well-fucked ass.

“Can we turn him over?” asked Green Eyes, still caressing Imyan’ genitals. “Those ropes long enough? I want a good look at this prick spurting.”

The boys turned Imyan over so that the ropes crossed each other. His eyes were closed, his face impassive but flushed violet-red, his prick hard and glistening.

“He’s so gods-damned good. Such a good slut,” Tall Blond said, reaching to stroke the ex-assassin’s eyelids. “C’mon, look at us, pretty.”

Imyan opened those slanted red eyes, tired, looking at his tormentors with a blank expression.

Green Eyes stroked him from his balls, to the tip of his oiled, hard cock.

“I’m gonna make you come for us, pretty.”

He stroked Imyan forcefully as he said this. Imyan groaned, as if in some strange place between arousal and shame. Then the boy flicked his wrist a few times, and the elf shot copious seed all over his moving hand, and his own belly and chest.

“Beautiful,” said Tall Blond, after a moment. “Look at how much he gave us.”

“Damn, yes, grey-skin sure came hard,” marveled Green Eyes. “He liked it, for sure.”

They rearranged themselves and untied Imyan, but otherwise left their night’s amusement a mess, hair disheveled, covered all over in his own semen and theirs, and leaking oil and come.

Kordin nodded to them politely on their way out, wishing them a good morning, then went around the screen to enter the other half of the room. 

Imyan watched Kordin warily, but did not speak.

The Nord went to the washbasin and wet a clean cloth, then sat beside his captive on the bed. Imyan seemed drained, graceful legs slightly spread, wiry arms limp at his sides, lips parted lazily.

“My dear,” murmured Kordin, stroking Imyan’s face. “You did so well. So brave--as well as so beautiful.” 

He softly wiped the semen, sweat, and oil from Imyan’s body, lingering on his favorite parts, such as his crack, balls, and prick, which were all filthy with a mix of oil and seed.

“I’ll wash you a little more thoroughly later, handsome. Right now, I want you. Very badly. But, first, I think you deserve a gift for taking your punishment so well. Don’t you?”

“What?” asked Imyan, his voice flat.

Kordin smacked the mer’s flushed face. Imyan pressed his lips.

“You should be a little more courteous, sweet love.”

“What is it, sera?”

“Good boy. I’ll show you what.”

Kordin reached into the bag at his waist and pulled out and an elegant ebony half-ring tipped with jeweled heads—small rubies, to match the mer’s eyes. 

“The other night, I saw a pretty Dunmer man with a set of pierced nips. Younger than you, but only almost as handsome. He was as good a slut, too. Met the guy in Riften.”

“By A-Azura, what are you going to do?”

“I think one of your sensitive, pretty nipples would look even better with some decoration.”

Imyan closed his eyes, letting out a breath.

“Look at me while I’m taking care of you, Imyan. You have such exquisite eyes.”

Imyan fixed him with that hard, glittery red stare, almost devoid of emotion.

Kordin removed a long needle from his bag. He heated it with a lit candle to sterilize it—it would not do for his beautiful whore to get infected, and he did not entirely trust potions and Restoration with something this important—and then he let it cool.

“Might want to grit your teeth, love.”

Imyan’s mouth was a stiff line. The Nord kissed it softly. 

Then he pinched up the Dunmer’s right nipple and used the needle to pierce through the dark flesh. He did it in just the way the young Riften whore had described, to avoid damaging the sensitivity of the delicate nub. 

Imyan winced hard. A bead of blood, the color of his eyes in the sconce-light, bubbled up from the perforation. Kordin bent to lick it, as gently as he had kissed him. Then he carefully inserted the expensive ebony ring and screwed the tip on tightly, licking Imyan clean again once he was done, kissing him over the piercing before looking up again.

Imyan’s face now showed the glisten of involuntary tears. His eyes were half-lidded, tired.

Kordin smiled.

“Don’t you ever take that out. If you do, you and the ginger will both suffer for it. But you know that, sweet thing.” He handed the elf a healing position. “Drink.”

Imyan drank. The bleeding stopped, and the redness soon disappeared from the edges of the pierced skin. 

“Now,” Kordin said, kissing him forcefully, “Are you ready for your last fuck of the night?” 

As he took him, Kordin reminded Ravyn Imyan that he belonged to him, fondled the nipple ring, made him spread wide, kissed and bit his lush mouth. Then he yanked his hair and bit his neck as he came in him, hoping to leave a solid mark.


End file.
